


Nothing is Good Enough

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [12]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Flowers, Hidden Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anemone doesn't like the flowers and has no issue telling Dominic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_kisses on LJ. The Theme: #11 - Gardenia

“What are those?” she asked as she cast a withering eye toward the door.

Her tone stung so much that Dominic nearly cringed. But he didn’t and he maintained a slight smile as he deposited the flowers into a nearby vase. “The woman at the shop told me that they are gardenias. I saw them and I thought that you might like some…”

“I don’t like flowers, Dominic! I’ve told you that a million times,” she exclaimed with upheld arms. She flipped off of her bed and quickly strolled to where he was standing. She eyed the flowers suspiciously and said, “I don’t see why you insist on getting me flowers every time you go on a little day trip for Dewey.”

“Well, your room is just so bland and…”

“The room isn’t bland if I’m in it,” she said. “But go on.”

“Again, your room lacks color and character and I…”

“You decided to add ‘color and character’ to my room with white flowers?”

This time he did cringe. Momentarily, he wanted to push Gulliver from his bed and curl up there until her judging gaze fell from him and onto something else that was a little sturdier. But he knew that he couldn’t back down to her. Weakness, after all, was something Anemone tolerated in no one. “Yes, they are white but I think that they are very pretty. And they smell nice.”

Anemone took a tentative sniff at the air and scrunched her face in disgust. “They smell like the rest of the stinkweed you bring back here.”

“Oh I’m sure that’s it. You have such great taste. Why can’t we all live in your pink yet colorless world,” he said, momentarily unafraid to let his frustration creep into his voice. 

But he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. Her mouth formed a shocked “o” and her eyes widened. He had to fix this and fast. But she closed her mouth the moment he began to open his. Her eyes narrowed into fearsome slits and her hand flew out from beside her and began to poke him in the chest. “So this is a matter of ‘taste’, is it? I’m sure those flowers will taste just fine to Gulliver. They won’t hurt him, will they?”

“I…I don’t know,” he stammered as he moved back away from her ever approaching form.

“And what about the oils from these flowers. Am I allergic to them?”

“I don’t know.”

“And who will take care of these flowers? You know that I don’t have access to enough of anything to keep anything other than myself and Gulliver alive in this forsaken little room, right?”

“I know that and I don’t know exactly whom…”

“That’s right!” she exclaimed triumphantly. “You don’t actually know much of anything, do you?”

“Anemone, I’m just trying to think of…”

“Stop thinking!” With that, her hand shot away from his chest and dashed out toward the vase, sending it sliding from the table and crashing to the ground. Dominic watched in horror as the vase crumbled on impact and sent flowers, water, and ceramic slivers and shards across the floor. Dominic reached out to pick up the pieces but Anemone pushed his hand to the side. “Get out,” she said in monotone.

“But someone has to clean up this mess!”

“You get out of here and you get someone else to do it,” she said. “I want you out of my sight.”

“But…”

“Out of my sight, Dominic! Get out!” she screamed.

He almost fought back. But Dominic was capable of recognizing a lost cause when he faced it. He walked out without a word and didn’t look back.

Had he looked back he would have seen Anemone reach down into the mess and pluck out the only unharmed flower. He could have watched her carefully inhale the flower’s scent and place a discreet kiss on its unblemished petals.

He just wouldn’t have believed what he saw.


End file.
